


Love Bleeds

by UkrainianBlack117



Series: The Deadly Photographer [1]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, M/M, Multi, One Shot, So fluffy you can't even, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UkrainianBlack117/pseuds/UkrainianBlack117
Summary: The man before him was exquisite. The next project to his art. He might become his latest and most beautiful masterpiece. What cost would it take to get this man on his knees? Begging for his life? The only thing he knew at that moment was that death was awaiting him as crimson blood pooled beneath him.(Shitty summary lol)





	Love Bleeds

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I thought that I would like to try for this pairing since I love them so much! I don't think it's really good or anything but I hope that it will be at least decent. Also, I wanna write some fluff for Stefano since he deserves it. Some things may or may not be triggering in this fic so watch out!
> 
> To avoid any confusion, this fic is centered around Stefano and will only follow most of the canon storyline.I'm not sure what to do with this fic tbh but i will leave it as a one-shot.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this fic!

Stefano couldn't remember when he had ever felt the burning sensation inside him whenever he saw the man. It was the same feeling he had when he created his art and hunted down anyone who crossed paths with him. This man was different. A lone detective looking for his daughter in this hellish world, having stumbled into his lair. Yet, it ignited a different spark in him the more times he encountered the man.

The unfortunate accident that had cost him his eye in the battlefield granted him a new vision; that death too could be beautiful. He was shaken to the core, terrified but also thrilled at this new prospect. Retiring from the warzone, he quickly set out to bring his vision to reality. It wasn't too hard after he set his eyes on a beautiful model. _What a beautiful canvas to work on..._

The screams and cries of help the woman that tumbled out of her mouth were satisfying in a sense. He dug his blade into the flesh and bone, twisting it and destroying the nerves and muscle with delight. He felt warm and the adrenaline rush into him, urging him to continue his work despite being covered in blood. There was a thrill he felt that nothing else could ever give him. The screams eventually died down to a gurgle as the model was struggling to grasp the last vestiges of life she could. Gasping for air like she was drowning, which she technically was, in blood.

_Monster..._

He simply let out a sigh, the corner of his lips curling upwards as the woman went still on the bloody tiles. He pulled out his camera and took a photograph. One after the other. The pictures and his collections grew. Stefano tried to create and preserve the sculptures as best as he could but there was little he could do against the ever prevalent effects of decomposition that came with death. It was annoying but he had to do with what materials were given to him, like a true artist should. When the day of his showcase was arriving, he felt nothing but anticipation for what the masses would think of his art and vision.

Alas, it was not what he was hoping for.

The disgusted and twisted expressions on their faces made his stomach churn as many critics seemed to strike him down almost immediately. They criticised and called him deranged for choosing to show such hideous and gory pictures which he deemed to call art. It stung his pride but he had to keep up appearances. He didn't want to make a fool out of himself in front of the uneducated masses. _What fools. Philistines! They do not appreciate or understand my vision! They don't deserve to live._ He struggled to contain himself as more criticism poured in despite his best efforts to get the public to understand his art even in the following years.

_Worthless._

Nothing worked and when things seemed bleak for him, an organisation called Mobius came looking for him and offered him a place in a programme. He had nothing left to lose so why not? He joined them and was interviewed, effectively dodging the questions that seemed to be trying to single him out. _I know what you're trying to do to me. Manipulative bastards.._ When Stefano entered STEM, everything was a blur until he remembered that he was not in reality and the place wasn't real.Like it was all a dream but at the same time, it isn't

But

How could he deny this if he could sculpt _whatever_ he wished to his liking? There was no one to stop him. No critic to step on him. No police to deter him from his work. A dream come true. The deal he made with that Father Theodore was worth it. His art could now be immortalised through not only his photographs,but his powers,to shape everything into his vision. Theodore had thought that his art was unique in a special way and praised him for it. However, his eyes said otherwise. "Bring me the core as soon as you find it, Stefano." _Swindler..._ Nonetheless, as he searched for the core, he continued making art in his space, pulling apart bodies and reassembling them into magnificent sculptures that he never thought he could make. He admired the tripod standing before him, suspended by wires. A beautiful artwork for his old precious camera. It only fit for it to be in one of his masterpieces since he treasured his old wind up camera so much. Ah what a masterpiece it certainly is. As Stefano turned away, the creaking and scraping of metal made him turn around again, only to discover his masterpiece was gone. He felt apprehensive at first, thinking that someone must have taken or removed it somehow the moment he turned away. But that was ridiculous.

He was quickly proven wrong, however, when something massive landed behind him, the sound of screeching metal and moaning accompanying it. He could've almost cried in joy when he saw that his art was _alive_ and _moving_. "Ah...My Obscura! You're moving! This is marvelous, _amore_!" The creature seemed to inspect him with the camera lens and moaned in reply, pushing it's head forward for approval from it's master. "Simply beautiful.." Stefano breathed as he stroked the hard angles of the camera. "Ah...Ah!AH!" Obscura moaned, agreeing.

If he could bring such magnificent sculptures to life, then his imagination had truly no limit to the possibilities in this new world. He spent his time making more art with his newfound powers and captured the core as he was tasked to do. A small girl with a fragile look. The world had suddenly shifted as though someone tipped a balance. The citizens were no longer... human. Just grotesque-looking corpses that smelled extremely foul and wandered the streets aimlessly in search of prey. Whatever Union had been, it was surely no longer an idyllic town that welcomed anyone. Theodore immediately took over part of the town but Stefano simply felt unwilling to part with the core. She had such great potential and powers that increased his own so why should he give it to a preacher who would no doubt try and get him to join his cult?

So he kept her and betrayed the man. The only thing he never expected was to have her father intrude on his creative process and destroy his creations. It was an interesting encounter. It made him feel adrenaline and excitement course through his veins as he taunted the man, frozen in time. Stefano made up his mind as he left the man to deal with his Obscura. He would be his next project... The Father who failed to save his daughter in time from the Artist.

_Disgusting._

However, whatever amusement he had when he first met Castellanos turned into fury when he destroyed his art instead of appreciating it as he expected him to. His priority turned to that of ending the man's life quickly to stop him from ending his artistic career here in Union. When he had enough, he invited Sebastian to come and have a death match with him. "Your death will be art! It's time to put a signature on it." He proclaimed as he pulled out his dagger. He smirked confidently as he taunted the man.

He thought that he could have won. Then again, he never had luck on his side. The man pushed through with strong willpower and was close to besting him. Clearly, firearms seemed to have a higher advantage for obvious reasons."Ugh!" He grunted as another bullet lodged itself in his shoulder. He teleported and stumbled to a nightstand near one of the walls to lean on it, struggling to take deep breaths in. Blood was dripping from his wounds and his eye had ached even more that it usually did. Not to mention that his vision was darkening.

Was he really going to lose to Sebastian? Was he going to die? He thought as he eyed the crimson blood pooling at his feet in puddles.

_Isn't that what you wanted?_

What?

_You've always wanted this didn't you?_

...Now that he thought about it, he had been prompting the man to come kill him because he had enough. He was tired and every person had a limit. Enough philistines and enough manipulation. Enough pain he had to endure in his life. What was the point of continuing on if there was no one who could ever understand or appreciate whatever he did?

His blue eye swerved to look at Castellanos as he ran into his view, pointing the barrel of his shotgun at him. _Perhaps it is for the best._ He thought resignedly as he allowed a ghost of a smile to drift onto his features, closing his eyes. Only seconds later, he shot his eye open after the force of the gunshot sent him tumbling a few feet away onto the floor, blood spurting from his freshly gaping wound and mouth. He landed on the ground as it knocked the wind out of him.

There was a moment of silence as he stared up at the bloody red sky after the hard impact, blood pouring out of his mouth as he felt the strength draining out of him with it. The voices in his head seemed to increase in volume but he couldn't care at that moment. Stefano's attention was directed to Sebastian as he came into his view, slightly exhausted but triumphant in this duel. He stowed away the shotgun in his holster. The artist simply smiled and asked him,

"Are you going to kill me now?"

Sebastian seemed to be stunned by his words, his face cramping as though he was trying to assure himself that he heard the photographer's words correctly. Stefano coughed harshly, specks of blood flying out onto the floor. "Ah...I suggest you...hurry up or else I'll bleed out before you can kill me.." He sighed, feeling his breathing become slower. He looked up at Sebastian again and saw the conflict on his face, a rush of emotions painting his expressions. However, most of all, his eyes told him everything. He saw pity deep in the depths of those brown orbs.

_Weak._

He felt rage grow within him but it was quelled by the sudden choking he had as blood invaded his lungs. At this rate he was gonna die before Sebastian could shoot him. The former investigator seemed to snap out of his reverie, aware that he had to act quickly. Without a second thought, he kneeled down and fished out a medical syringe, plunging it into the artist's arm. Sebastian made sure that Stefano was leaning against him to prevent him from choking further, which worked as it subsided. He groaned in pain but noticed that the pain faded slightly and that he was not bleeding out as much.

"You're not gonna get away so easily. Not after what you did. You've got some things you need to fix." Sebastian said with finality. The words incited wrath in Stefano as he struggled in the other man's grasp. "Why won't you just let me die?! I've had enough of all this! I don't need your pity!" He yelled, clenching his teeth. Sebastian grunted behind him, holding his arms in place to prevent anymore unnecessary movement. "You're liar, just like all of them! The critics, the media, the citizens and those people from that organization! I'm a freak to all of you!"

A clear liquid dribbled down from his eye, which made him stop altogether. Sebastian's expression softened and he brushed aside Stefano's hair to show his damaged eye. "Dying isn't going to save you from the pain. You have to fight it... It's a part of life, Stefano. _Live._ " Stefano struggled to stifle the sob coming out of his throat as more tears poured out of his eye. He shifted his face into Sebastian's neck to hide himself, trembling weakly. The strength he had earlier dissipated again and he fell limp against the other man, who stroked his hair in comfort. For the first time ever since he had lost his eye, the voices in his head stopped talking, going silent all at once.

How could this man be the one who understood him? He clearly underestimated him. Perhaps it was another manipulative gesture. Another trick against him now that his guard was down. Maybe he is hallucinating this scenario while he's dying in reality. But... 

He felt his vision fading again, struggling to stay awake as his body started to give up against the protests of his mind. The surroundings phased back into the theater and Sebastian was holding him up more firmly, shaking him slightly, mouth opening and closing. There was no sound however as he couldn't stay awake any longer. He fell unconscious quickly like an extinguished light.

Maybe. Just Maybe. That feeling he had whenever he saw this man was love for something other than his art.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw i got inspired by a prompt on Tumblr that said that Stefano might have been suicidal because he left all the ammo around. XD Someone please tell me who wrote that prompt so i can give credit to them for that marvelous idea!
> 
> Edit: Found the person!It's wolfmoonthewolf! Please check out and follow his/her tumblr account for more stuff!


End file.
